


Yet Another

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A spy in their midst?
Kudos: 2
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Yet Another

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'spy'

"Lord Rondo thinks we may have a spy in our midst," Erica commented as she relaxed and let her fingers fly over her terminal's keypad. Michelle liked to see that; it meant it was late, nobody else was around, and they could finally get some work done. Though...

[A spy?]

"Let me know if anyone seems to be accessing anything they shouldn't," Erica continued as she entered a half-dozen commands in as many seconds. Michelle knew where they went in the master program and what they'd do. Excellent commands, would solve one problem, but...

Now, apparently, they had yet another.


End file.
